


tin can phones

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, little baby aokagas, oh i love my baby aokagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user yummycookie</p><p>Where Bakagami and Ahomine are being cutesy with each other on a tin can phone, saying they like each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello? Daiki, can you hear me?”

Eight year old Kagami Taiga was holding a messily decorated tin can. His tiny hands were covered in glue and markers, the table in front of him cluttered with his arts and crafts materials. The can he held had a sting on its bottom; it was stretched taut across the table, where another can was attached to its end. Another boy was holding the similarly decorated can to his ear, grinning widely

“See? I told you it’d work, Taiga!” he exclaimed, his dark eyes dancing in delight. Taiga frowned slightly.

“Of course you’d hear me. My voice is loud and you’re just in front of me.”

He watched as Daiki’s shoulders drooped visibly. He felt a little guilty after seeing his face fall, but Daiki suddenly banged his fists on the table, surprising him.

“What if we whispered into the cans then?” he whispered excitedly.

Taiga considered this. “It could work.”

“Ah, ah! Let’s try it then!”

The redhead placed the can on his ear. He watched his overactive friend as the latter slightly fumbled the can before arranging it. The two of them nodded slightly and Daiki opened his mouth. 

“Can you hear me, Taiga?” came his voice, soft and curious.

“It works!” he replied, a tiny bit more excited than he was a few moments ago. He just agreed to making the phone after Daiki watched some movie where the protagonists communicated lthis whenever they were in their rooms. He didn’t really want to waste his Saturday afternoon cooped up doing artsy stuff.

But he hadn’t expected Daiki to smile this widely, this happily. And it made Taiga think that it wasn’t so bad.

“Okay, okay, okay! Your turn! Tell me a secret.”

Taiga tilted his head. “Why a secret?”

“Whispering is more awesome when you’re saying a secret, duh.” teased Daiki. 

The two of them bickered a bit, and Taiga finally agreed to telling him a secret.

He cautiously pulled the can in front of his mouth and spoke.

“I really like burgers.”

Daiki rolled his eyes and grunted irritably.

“That’s no secret! Everyone knows you like burgers.”

Blushing furiously, Taiga growled. “I don’t know what a secret is supposed to be anyways. Tatsuya says I’m an open book or something.”

Waving his hand around, Daiki sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll show you.”

Taiga put the can in place, his eyebrows still slightly furrowed. Again, the two of them nodded as Daiki spoke.

“I really like you, Taiga.”

Amusingly, Taiga noticed the dark skinned boy fidgeting as he said this. Daiki’s cheeks were even powdered pink as his dark eyes remained on him while he replaced the can onto his ear. Taiga, himself felt his cheeks redden slightly as he mumbled into the can, a small smile playing tugging on his lips.

“I already know that. What kind of a secret is that, Aho?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On top of his old grade school notebooks, was the tin can phone he and Daiki made back when they were kids. Sure, it could use some retouching (hell, he could always make a new one) but it wasn’t so bad. Kagami grabbed the two badly decorated cans and grinned to himself.

Taiga was rummaging around his attic, sneezing at the dust that settled on the many pieces of furniture and boxes that was stored there. He was browsing through his old photo albums, specifically, those of his childhood, when he saw a familiar object that gave him tiny butterflies in his stomach.

He opened his eighth box and grinned when he saw its contents. On top of his old grade school notebooks, was the tin can phone he and Daiki made back when they were kids. Sure, it could use some retouching (hell, he could always make a new one) but it wasn’t so bad. Kagami grabbed the two badly decorated cans and grinned to himself.

* * *

Daiki yawned as he lazily walked to Kagami’s door. He was surprised to receive a text from Taiga that simply read **_come to my place asap_**. He rarely saw Taiga these days; basketball training and schoolwork was taking up all his time. And the fact that they studied in different schools made it even harder to meet up with him. 

He rapped his knuckles sharply on the door before pressing the doorbell twice. “Ta- er, Kagami! I’m here!” Daiki cringed inwardly when he corrected himself. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but around the time Taiga came home from America during their last year of middle school, he felt it awkward to call the other boy by his first name. He remembered the first time he stopped calling him Taiga; there was a small look of hurt on the other boy’s face, it only lasted a fraction of a second, but Daiki had noticed it. Of course, Taiga called him Aomine now.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard footsteps coming to the door. The knob turned and there stood Taiga, grinning stupidly at him. Daiki felt his stomach do an impromptu dance number and cursed himself mentally.

How did this big idiot manage to steal his heart anyway?

“Sorry for texting you out of the blue.” said Kagami in lieu of a greeting. He shrugged.   


“I had time to kill. So what’s up?” He followed Taiga into his living room. _It’s neat_ , he mentally noted.  


Kagami grinned at him; it was the same childish grin he used to give Daiki whenever he discovered something new. “I found something. I think you’ll like it.”

Daiki gave him another shrug before dropping himself onto the couch. “If you say so.”

He noticed a small look of hesitation on Taiga’s face before he turned and went into a room. _Okay, now what the hell, Daiki._ He awkwardly sat there, cursing himself for being sort of rude to Taiga. 

“Here it is.” Kagami announced, dropping an old shoebox on the coffee table in front of Daiki. He raised an eyebrow.  


“Open it.” said Taiga, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. So Daiki opened it and he stared at its contents: two messy cans connected by a piece of string. The first thing that came to mind was his childhood confession. They laughed it off afterwards but, later that night, Daiki realized that he _really_ did like Taiga. The crush kind of like. 

Daiki chuckled. “You texted me for this? Gee, Kagami, I didn’t know you were this desperate for a playmate.”

He mentally smacked himself when he saw a flicker of hurt in the redhead’s face masked by a scowl. “You moron! As if I’d contact _you_ to play! What the hell does that even mean, you bastard?” he growled, surprising Daiki at how irate his voice seemed to be. Daiki didn’t mean it; he was just stalling for time because seeing the tin can phone made him remember so many things he wanted to tell Taiga and he said the first stupid thing that came to mind. 

He was about to apologize, when Taiga sat at the foot of the coffee table, his arms crossed and his back turned to him.

* * *

_I shouldn’t have contacted him_ , thought Taiga irritably. 

He genuinely thought that the two of them could reconnect, y’know, become friends again. And not be this clumsy pair of adolescents who didn’t know how to act around each other.

It wasn’t his fault he had to live in America because of his dad’s job. It wasn’t his fault that he was separated from his best friend back in third grade. 

And was most certainly not his fault that he still had this little (read as: BIG) crush on Daiki and that he wanted them to be on good terms before he even attempts to confess to him so he can just tell him _it was a joke, haha, you fell for it man, god you’re so vain pffft_  when he gets rejected during graduation.

The tin can phone made him remember the day he realized that he liked Daiki. And maybe Daiki liked him back then but they were kids and kid feelings are sort of different from teenager feelings. Taiga thought that maybe, just maybe, the tin can phone can somehow help them rekindle their friendship and maybe it could lead to something more.

_I really should stop watching chick flicks with Alex.They’re rubbing off on me._

Taiga’s thoughts were cut short when he heard the rustling of Daiki sitting up behind him, _probably to leave_ , he thinks miserably. _Goodbye, chance to become friends with Daiki again!_

Only, to his surprise, a can falls onto his lap. Taiga whirls around in confusion and Daiki signals him to place the can onto his ear. He does, albeit confused.

“Can you hear me, Taiga?”  


His eyes widen slightly at the nostalgic question. Aomine was looking at him, his eyes show a bit of worry and it was as if Taiga was transported back in time to the day they first tried out the cans.

“I can hear you.” he replies softly into the can. Daiki visibly relaxed his shoulders and his lips curl into a grin.  


“Tell me a secret.” came Daiki’s reply. “One that doesn’t involve burgers.” he added as an afterthought.  


Taiga felt his cheeks burn. “I don’t want to. You’ll laugh at me.” Sheesh, he sounded like a child.

“I won’t. And I’ll tell you a secret in return.”  


Biting his lip, Taiga weighed his chances. Risk everything on confessing, or stay awkward acquaintances? _Ah, screw this..._

“Fine. But I’m not repeating this so you better listen up.”  


* * *

It was a good thing he was still the Taiga he knew. Daiki breathed a sigh of relief when Taiga took the other can and placed it on his ear. He half expected the boy to flip him off but, fortunately, Taiga was still a nice person.

His hands were shaking when he asked Taiga if he could hear him. Daiki even unconsciously called him by his first name, something that surprised both him and Taiga. 

So there he was, bugging Kagami for a secret, just like he did several years ago. Why he asked him for one, he didn’t understand. Daiki was going to apologize for being rude but he instead blurted out the stupidest thing that didn’t even make sense. 

But, to his surprise, Taiga was obliging him. He nervously placed his ear onto the can as he studied Taiga’s face. He looked nervous, _really **really**_ nervous, and red, _his face was red_ , wow was his secret such a life changing thing? Taiga really is an angel; he’s such an open book, like what Tatsuya said.

_He’ll probably say something like, I actually like fries more than burgers; hahaha your entire life is a lie..._

“I really like you, Daiki.” he whispered.  


To say Daiki didn’t expect to hear this was an understatement. Taiga was red- faced and slightly fidgeting in his seat, looking everywhere except at him, can on his ear and there he was staring at him like an idiot with his mouth open.

Slowly moving the can to his mouth, Daiki replied dumbly, “Pardon?”

Growing even redder, Kagami frowned. “No way in hell am I  repeating that.” He noticed Taiga’s hands were clenching the can so tightly that it was shaking. “Your turn. Tell me a secret.”

_Taiga likes me. He likes me, he likes me, he likes me..._

Daiki felt his face grow warmer as he put the can in front of his mouth. His chant like thoughts of Taiga _actually liking_ _him_ was making him dizzy.

“I... Like you too. A lot.” he managed to mutter into the can, his face growing redder as he keeps his eyes on Kagami, whose eyes grew wider and face was almost as red as his hair.

The two of them stared at each other in disbelief until Kagami started giggling. The sight of the large teenager giggling made Aomin’s lips curl into a smile and he laughed along with him.

"We’re too fucking cheesy.” he laughed, and it is the most beautiful sight Aomine has seen in months, _maybe in years even_.

“You got that right.” Daiki sighed, returning the can onto the coffee table. He crawled over to Kagami and sat in front of the boy; his calloused hands lightly caressing Taiga’s cheek. “But I mean it, Taiga.” he said in a serious voice. “I really do like you. I always did and I still do.”  


Leaning into his touch, Taiga gave him a teasing smile. “Aren’t you embarrassed that you’re spouting cheesy lines to a guy like me?”

“Mmm, not really.” hummed Daiki as he lightly pressed his lips against Taiga’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really loved this prompt <3  
> (sorry for taking so long to post the second chapter ; u ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I always end my fics the same way don't I??


End file.
